Ever increasing computational power allows complex calculations to be tackled with increased efficiency in less time. For example, robust computer systems can execute applications to simulate objects such as fictional characters and even realistic-looking human forms. To visually present such seemingly realistic characters, a significant amount of detail may be included in the simulated objects (e.g., fine wrinkles on the forehead of a character, laugh lines, etc.). However, even with such detail included, the generated simulations may not appear completely realistic and may lack subtle nuances that even a casual viewer may find glaringly apparent and distracting from their viewing experience.